In Your Heaven
by MesAmours
Summary: Peeta sacrifices his life for Katniss and their unborn baby. Inspired by Swedish singer, Sonja Alden's "In Your Heaven". Warning: I think it's sad.


Why had she done it? Why did this have to happen, they were still so young, he still had so much life. The dark-haired girl was waiting at home, and the child inside of her kicked and caused a ruckus as his daddy fought for his life.

Katniss left the house this morning without her customary bow and arrows. Peeta had been smothering her again, like he did when she was pregnant with Rose. Now with the new baby boy (she could tell it was a male), Peeta had been around her constantly, touching her stomach and making her want some independence.

So, she left the house this morning while Peeta was bouncing Rose around on his knee. She said she needed some air but in reality she wanted to walk through the woods, by herself and think. Every shadow that she encountered startled her, the once proud warrior was becoming weak and jumpy. She knew it, and couldn't stand her own reliance on her husband.

She knew that wasn't fair. Peeta had endured the games twice, like she had, and he could live his life happily with his baby girl and wife. Katniss resented it, and she hated herself for it. She missed the days of running around in the woods and being free of everything. She missed Gale, he was like her older brother, always there for her in times of need.

She left her house today for that very reason, to run around the woods and be herself once again. But this was easier said then done being eight months pregnant. The baby bounced in Katniss's womb as she tried to move through the forest silently. This idea was proven to be stupid because every step was matched with loud snaps of twigs and branches.

Katniss cursed as a large deer heard her and bounded off, she had wanted to get a closer look. She gazed at her swollen stomach in defeat. It wasn't the baby's fault, she had gotten slower and louder through age. That made Katniss even more angry, she had been more than decent in her youth and found it unfair that the older she got, the worse she became at hunting.

Another crackle sounded behind her. Katniss looked up in surprise, she didn't make that noise. Instead of a graceful deer, a ferocious looking black bear had followed her. Cursing herself, Katniss reached behind her to find an arrow, but then realized that she had left her bow at home. She cursed herself and broke in to a cold sweat. Without child, she would have fought the bear off, but with her baby boy, she couldn't risk it.

Before she had a chance to think, the black bear rushed her. She stumbled, trying to find a place to hide behind a tree. But her efforts were in vain as a humanoid shape rushed in to the bear, knocking it off-center and both fell. Katniss cried out in pain and terror, that humanoid creature was no creature, it was her husband. It was Peeta.

The bear swatted at Peeta, racking him on the face and chest with its claws. Peeta was holding a knife and slashed the bear as many times as possible, making it howl with pain and rage. The bear did it's best to move towards Katniss, but couldn't shake off Peeta who was now trying to physically restrain the bear.

Another roar of anger as the bear swatted at her husband, hitting his face and neck. Crimson blood dripped from his wounds as Katniss let out a terrified scream, the bear looked content. But that was short-lived as Peeta plunged his knife in to the bear's throat, killing the creature instantly. Peeta grinned and fell and fell next to the still bleeding bear.

Katniss rushed over to her husband. He was losing so much and looked extremely pale. She tried to staunch the blood flow by forming a tourniquet but had no idea if it was working. Peeta looked at her smiled and spoke, "Remember all the good times."

_A bridge over time and space. Years and days in a second. _Katniss remembered the day that she got Peeta back from the Capitol. The pain and sorrow when he tried to kill her, this wasn't her Peeta. She wanted him back. She remembered his question, "You love me. Real or not real?" and she had answered "Real" and never regretted that choice.

She could do nothing as her husband slowly died in front of her. They both had tears in their eyes as Katniss leaned in to kiss Peeta one last time. The tears splattered on her cheeks and Peeta weakly wiped them off, still smiling. His voice was like a whisper, "I love you. I love Rose, and I love our new baby. The years I've been able to spend with you have made me a very happy man. I just wish our son could have had a father."

Fully crying now, Katniss bent down and kissed her husband again, she mumbled that their children would always know hoe brave he was. How much she loved him, how much they would have. Peeta smiled and started to sing, "_When life becomes a memory. I will find my way to the land of eternity, and to you." _

For the last time, Katniss saw her husband smile and a solitary tear dripped from his eyes. She bent over to kiss the tear off the cheek and felt his last breath leave his body. She could do nothing but sit there and cry. Her husband had given his life for her, for his child and she had wanted independence from him. her husband, the man she loved, her Peeta was dead because she was being selfish.

She imagined the life that she and Peeta could have lived. Their children would have been happy, they'd have had two loving parents, two wonderful teachers. Peeta and herself would have grown old and gray next to each other, holding hands as their own adult children brought around their grandbabies. Peeta would never see grandchildren, he would never see his son grow up. There would be no man to man talks and wrestling matches. The thought had made Katniss choke on her tears.

Night fell. Katniss wondered how Rose was doing, she thought of how lucky she was to have Peeta for a husband. It was hard some days, but they never complained and continued to work together. Their daughter was born, and a son on the way, and they were both deeply in love. The thought choked her again, as she lied down next to Peeta's lifeless body. She would awake tomorrow morning, and this would be a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't.

As she lied next to Peeta she remembered his song, and sang it to herself, in memory of him, "_A step of seconds and belief, that this life may be a bridge. A bridge over time and space. When life becomes a memory I will find my way to the land of eternity, and to you. Because the peace I have now, came from you." _

Katniss imagined herself as an old woman. She imagined passing away and finding Peeta, her love and prince waiting for her, hugging her. Both eternally young and surrounded by those they loved. She would wait for the bridge over time and space and find her way through the land of eternity, to him.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this. I give credit to the Swedish singer Sonja Alden, the italicized words are the English version of her song "In Your Heaven (I Din Himmel)". The English translation video is found on my profile. Please watch the video, I think it's worthwhile. Thank you!


End file.
